In the fields of cosmetics, drugs, quasi-drugs, foods, etc., many compositions containing water as a base are used. In such aqueous compositions, in order to prevent evaporation of water from the composition, the compositions are often stored in airtight containers in many cases. However, for example, opening of the lid in daily use causes gradual evaporation of water from an aqueous composition, which may change the physical properties or induce discoloration. In some containers, such as spray containers and pump containers, the discharged content remains at the discharge opening and is dried near the discharge opening. The content adhering to the discharge opening results in a change of color and odor, which makes a feeling upon use worsened. In addition, the content is dried and solidified to cause clogging, and cannot be discharged in some cases, disadvantageously.
In order to suppress such solidification of the content and prevent such clogging of a discharge container, it has been proposed to blend a non-volatile liquid oil with one or more selected from a substance that is solid at 25° C. or less and/or a coating-forming polymer, at a specific ratio (see Patent Document 1). However, a large amount of the non-volatile oil is necessarily blended in order to suppress solidification of the content, which limits possible formulations. In addition, even if the non-volatile oil is blended at a specific ratio, the content is solidified and clogging is not sufficiently prevented.
On the other hand, it has been proposed to improve long-term stability of an emulsion containing a high concentration of alcohol by blending polyoxyethylene behenyl ether having an average number of ethylene oxide added of 5 or more into the emulsion composition (see Patent Documents 2 and 3). Such a method, however, intends to prevent decreases in hardness and viscosity of the emulsion, and effects on water are not known at all.